Six années perdues
by Misty Ananas
Summary: Soul, afin de poursuivre le meurtrier de ses parents, quitte sa fiancée Maka. Six ans après, sa traque le rammène là où il avait tout abandonné, et découvre qu'il est père...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour les gens ! Hum... que dire...un peu d'indulgence? C'est ma première fic depuis...très longtemps (ne pas chercher, première que je met sur ce site). Ne sachant pas quoi dire pour le moment, je n'ai qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture, et merci d'avoir cliqué sur mon histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Les personnages de Soul Eater ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre d'Atsushi Ohkubo._

Maka's pov

Pourquoi cela devait-il m'arriver... Vous savez, quand on veut à tout prix oublier le passé, qu'on retrouve un semblant de paix, et que finalement, ce dit passé vous rattrape de pleine face. C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de vivre en ce moment. Oh! Où sont donc mes manières, je ne me suis même pas présentée... Je me nomme Maka Albarn. J'ai 28 ans, et je vis dans un charmant petit appartement avec mon fils Zack, qui vient d'avoir 6 ans. Je pourrais être une maman normale, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'exerce pas une profession des plus répandues. Je travaille en tant qu'agent au service d'une organisation privée. Avant d'avoir Zack, mes patrons m'envoyaient souvent à l'autre bout du pays, si ce n'est à l'autre bout du globe, afin d'éliminer ou de retrouver quelqu'un, de mettre la main sur un objet spécial ou tout simplement enquêter. Des personnes nous engagent pour diverses choses à vrai dire. Depuis ma grossesse, je ne fais que des missions se situant dans les villes alentours à la mienne, Death City. Ils ont été plus que compréhensibles, je n'ai pas franchement à me plaindre des mes employeurs. Enfin oui non, sauf depuis aujourd'hui.

Tout avait pourtant commencé comme une journée banale. J'avais réveillé Zack comme moi, pour que nous puissions nous voir un peu plus longtemps dans la journée, pour profiter l'un de l'autre... Comme d'habitude, nous avons ensuite pris le chemin de l'école. Tsubaki, ma meilleure amie et partenaire, nous a rejoind, et une conversation animée a débutée, comme tous les matins. La routine, c'est le mot d'ordre : emmener Zack à l'école ; retourner chez moi avec Tsubaki afin de prendre mon équipement (oui, car je n'aime pas trainer avec moi quoi que se soit de dangereux quand je vais dans un endroit fréquenté par des enfants... Zack a l'habitude lui, mais il suffit qu'un autre petit voit dépasser mon arme, ou je ne sais quoi, et se serait la panique...) ; puis enfin aller à QG.

C'est après notre arrivée dans le bâtiment principal, que ma routine s'est brisée devant moi.

Même dos à moi, je l'ai reconnu. Il faut dire qu'avec des cheveux pareil, c'est plutôt difficile de se fondre dans le décor... mais même, je savais que c'était lui. Soul... pourquoi était-il ici ? Six ans après m'avoir abandonnée, il a le culot de revenir sur mon territoire? D'accord, nous avons les mêmes patrons, mais j'aurais cru qu'il aurait assez d'intelligence pour éviter de remettre les pieds ici. Je pensais vraiment qu'il était du genre à ne pas revenir dans un endroit où il avai tiré un trait sur tous ceux qui tenaient à lui...Ah non, pardon. Pas tous... c'est vrai que l'autre crétin était du voyage. Je crois que je m'égare... bref, maintenant la question à un million, pourquoi Seth est avec lui ? Et pourquoi est ce qu'il lui tend à un dossier ? C'est quoi ce dossier ? Il ne peut pas lui donner de mission, Soul n'est plus de cette unité... il ne peut pas ! L'échange entre les deux se passe au ralenti pour moi. Malgré moi, je ne peux détacher mes yeux de lui. Six ans que je ne l'ai pas vu... Oh! J'en avais presque oublié Tsubaki, qui me regarde maintenant bizarrement. Elle a remarqué que quelque chose clochait chez moi. C'est comme un don chez elle. Elle ressent quand ses amis ne vont pas bien, quand elle doit être avec eux. Et c'est exactement ce qui se produit en ce moment. J'ai besoin d'extérioriser ceci...

-"Maka-chan ? Tout va bien ? Tu est toute pâle... on dirait que tu as vu un revenant." me dit-elle en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Il est vrai qu'elle ne connait pas Soul. Elle en a certe, entendu parlé, mais n'a jamais vu de photo, et ne l'a jamais rencontré.

-"Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ton mot est juste... un revenant." Nous étions toutes les deux plantées au milieu du couloir, mes yeux rivés sur lui. Elle suivit mon regard, et tenta de deviner qui pouvait bien être cet homme. La pauvre, de dos, elle n'a aucune chance de même trouver un simple indice.

-"Je suis censée le connaitre Maka-chan ?"

-"Euh non, tu ne le connais pas. Mais tu es surement en mesure de deviner qui s'est si tu vois son visage." Elle recommença alors à marcher en direction des deux bavards imperturbables (tu parles d'un agent, même pas capable de sentir deux personnes qui l'observent...), je lui saisis le bras afin de l'arrêter. "Mais comme je ne veux pas que le choc de ta découverte le surprenne, je préfère te le dire."

-"Le choc de ma découverte ?"

Je l'attire alors vers un autre couloir, non loin, afin de ne pas prendre de risque. La voix de Tsubaki répétant mon prénom, n'est sans doute pas arrivée jusqu'aux oreilles de Soul, mais ses prochaines intonations vont très surement réussir à attirer son intention (ainsi que celle de tous ceux se trouvant dans le couloir et les bureaux autours).

-"Tsubaki-chan...l'homme qui est en ce moment même en pleine discussion avec Seth... c'est mon ex, Soul."

Elle ne réagit pas... J'ai peut être exagéré sa future réaction. Elle ne bouge même plus... oui, c'est bien un état de choc... Dix secondes de passées, et elle ne bouge toujours pas...

-"Tsu...Tsubaki, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose..." Je commençais à m'inquièter. C'était la première fois que je la voyais réagir ainsi, complètement inerte.

-"Soul... le même Soul... Soul ton ex... mais... mais... C'EST LE PÈRE DE ZACK ?"

Euh oui non en fait, je pense que je n'ai pas mis assez de distance entre nos deux couloirs...

-"Oui, c'est bel et bien lui..."

-"Mais je croyais qu'il était parti pour toujours ? Il t'a bien quitté pour retrouvé un criminel ? Pourquoi il est là maintenant ?"

-"Et bien je n'en sais absolument rien. Je veux moi aussi la réponse à ces questions..." Le fait qu'elle est mentionné mon petit chéri me fit repenser à quelque chose. "Tsubaki...?" Elle ne me répondit pas, mais je savais qu'elle attendait que je parle. "Tu sais qu'il ne sait rien pour Zack... je veux que ça reste ainsi..."

-"Mais Maka-chan ! Tu comptes lui cacher alors qu'il est en ville ? Si comme tu le dis, Zack est son portrait craché, tu crois pas qu'il risque d'avoir des soupçons s'il vient à le croiser? Death City peu facilement devenir petite quand on a la poisse comme toi !"

-"On ne sait même pas pour combien de temps il reste ! Je sais que se n'est pas bien, qu'il a le droit de savoir, mais c'est lui qui est parti. Et pour ce qui en est de la ressemblance, tu verras par toi même... mais s'il te plaît, ne prend pas une expression de carpe."

-"Mais s'il vient à le voir ! Il saura tout de suite, en estimant l'âge de Zack ! Et pense que ton fils serait content de connaitre son père !"

-"Comment veux-tu qu'ils se voient ? Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que Soul aime aller trainer devant les écoles... et il ne mettra pas un pied chez moi! Il n'y a aucun danger."

-"Je ne pense toujours pas que se soit une bonne chose..." elle baissa la tête. Je comprenais parfaitement son point de vue. Je passais sans doute pour une femme cruelle...mais il l'avait aussi été avec moi. Préféré courir après son passé au lieu de penser à notre future. Dans un sens, c'est lui rendre la tâche plus facile...

-"S'il te plaît Tsubaki, ne dit rien. Seule toi ici peut vendre la mèche, et je ne veux pas qu'il sache pour Zack..." C'est dingue comme penser à mon fils peut me faire virer d'humeur. Il n'y a même pas cinq minutes j'étais choquée, en colère, et maintenant je suis calme.

-"Il doit l'apprendre de toi, et c'est pour cette raison que je ne dirais rien. Mais si Zack venait à le voir, je ne lui mentirai pas."

-"Je ne lui mentirai pas non plus si vraiment ça devait arriver. Mais comme je te l'ai dis, il n'y a aucune chance."

Du moins, c'est ce que j'espèrais...non ! Il faut que j'y croive dur comme fer. Il ne tombera pas sur Zack par malchance, et personne ne laissera échapper la moindre info sur la paternité qu'il ignore. Tout se passera très bien. "Je crois qu'on devrait peut être aller voir Seth maintenant. Ils ont du terminer de parler, non ?"

-"Tu veux que j'aille vérifier avant...?" Je n'aimais pas ce ton... comme si elle connaissait déjà ma réponse, mais qu'elle me mettait au défi de la dire pour confirmer qu'elle avait raison.

-"Mais bien sur que non. Nous y allons toutes les deux. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu poses la question..." Pff, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais me dégonfler ? Elle m'adressa un petit sourire compatissant, et nous retournâmes sur nos pas.

J'étais soulagée... Soul n'était plus à portée de vue, et Seth ... Seth fixait le couloir où nous étions ?

-"Bonjour Seth-san, comment allez vous aujourd'hui ?" belle tentative de mon amie. Elle aussi a remarqué qu'il nous attendait ? Je dois surement être parano...

-"Bonjour les filles. Dites, vous pouvez m'expliquer un peu pourquoi vous avez déguerpis comme ça ?" il avait les bras croisés, et son sourire en coin qui m'énerve tant. Il le sait en plus, j'en suis certaine.

-"Une affaire urgente dont je devais discuter avec Tsub'. Quelque chose de personnel en fait."

-"Alors que je croyais que tu étais du genre à venir saluer ton ancien partenaire... " Il était fier de lui... oui et alors ? C'est pas un secret d'état non plus qu'on ait fais équipe...

-"Euh oui mais non, je le saluerai une autre fois peut être. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il est ici au fait ?"

Il ne me répondit pas, puis nous invita à le suivre. Il nous conduisit dans son affreux petit bureau. Une pièce sombre, surchargée, dont les meubles en bois donnent l'impression qu'on va étouffer.

-"Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il y a six ans, il est parti sans notre accord, parce qu'il avait reçu des informations concernant un homme qu'il traque ?"

Pas bon signe, il parle au présent... donc Soul n'a pas encore mis la main sur lui.

-"Oui, je m'en souviens très bien même." Franchement, qu'il soit parti sans leur accord, ça me fait une belle jambe, il est surtout parti en me laissant...

-"Et bien aujourd'hui ce meurtrier l'a reconduit ici. Du fait que nous le recherchons aussi, nous lui avons proposé de collaborer avec nos agents. Il a accepté, à condition qu'il s'agisse des anciens membres de son équipe."

Je devais en ce moment même faire une tête des plus effrayantes. Seth ne me regardait pas, il avait le nez plongé dans ses papiers. C'est Tsubaki qui me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour que je me reprenne.

-"C'est lui qui a éxigé ça ?" Je ne m'en revenais pas. Il voulait que je fasse de nouveau équipe avec lui ? Alors qu'il ne voulait pas que je l'accompagne il y a six ans ?

-"Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est étonnant, j'aime travailler avec des gens que je connais déjà..." dit alors une voix que je n'avais entendu depuis bien longtemps. Que faire dans une situation comme celle-ci, à par ce retourner ? Il était là, me fixait, un sourire en coin (surement face à ma réaction de carpe), adossé contre la porte du bureau.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas une journée banale ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Bien le bonjour les gens ! Tout d'abord, merci pour les commentaires que j'ai eu, ça fait plaisir. Et aussi, désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire la suite. J'aurais bien voulu m'y remettre plus tôt, mais le boulot m'a euh... pas achevée, mais bien fatiguée on va dire. Sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne lecture, et encore merci ! _

_Les personnages de Soul Eater ne m'appartiennent pas, mais son l'oeuvre d'Atsushi Ohkubo._

Maka's pov

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Je ne peux pas retravailler avec lui. Comment peut-il penser que je vais gentiment me plier à cette exigence ridicule? Et bien sur je ne peux pas dire à Seth pourquoi je ne veux pas être dans sur cette mission. C'est sur, de son point de vue, ce n'est pas une mission que je refuserais: je retrouve mon ancien équipier, je n'ai pas à quitter la ville, et j'aurais pas mal de temps libre. Il ignore que Soul et moi avons été ensemble, donc pour lui il n'y a aucun malaise. Quelle situation compliquée... il ne pouvait pas juste venir faire un petit coucou et repartir tout simplement ? Et moi qui n'ai même pas eu le courage de répondre. Maintenant je suis obligée d'en être. Pourquoi je suis restée muette? Il a bien dû remarquer mon attitude. Pff, oui il a dû remarquer, mais il doit royalement s'en foutre. Mes sentiments doivent surement être le cadet de ses soucis. "J'aime travailler avec des gens que je connais déjà" à croire qu'il ne sait pas se sociabiliser. C'est pas bien compliqué quand même!

-"Maka-chan, tout va bien?" Là ça devenait grave. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Tsubaki m'avait accompagnée quand je suis sortie du bureau.

-"Disons que j'ai eu de meilleures journées... C'est pas tout les jours que ton ex se pointe après six ans sans nouvelles, et te réclame pour travailler avec lui."

-"Oui, j'imagine que ça peut être assez perturbant. Tu ne voudrais pas que j'aille chercher Zack à ta place tout à l'heure...?" me dit-elle, avec un sourire tendre. Elle s'était arrêtée de marcher, et je dus me retourner pour lui répondre.

-"Pouquoi je ne pourrais pas y aller?" Là était la question. Voulait-elle préparer quelque chose, et le faire participer? Pas d'anniversaire en vue pourtant, ni la fête des mères...

-"C'est à dire que...enfin Maka-chan, tu semble un peu... fatiguée. Zack est un garçon intelligent, même si tu affiches un sourire, il saura que quelque chose ne va pas avec toi. Tu ne préfères pas te calmer, réfléchir tranquillement à tout ça?"

-"Je ne vois pas le rapport. Il sait très bien que de temps en temps je suis contrariée dans mon boulot. Comme tu dis, il est intelligent, il comprend ça."

-"Donc, quand il te demandera pourquoi tu es énervée tu lui répondra 'Désolée mon poussin, c'est juste ton papa qui refait surface et qui veut travailler avec maman, mais à part ça, tout va bien'. Sérieusement, il va être curieux, et il va savoir que tu lui ments."

Elle marquait un point. Même s'il n'a que six ans, il verra à travers mon baratin. C'est un vrai détecteur de mensonge vivant. Je regardai ma montre. Bien sur, la journée ne faisait que commencer...

-"Tu crois que je n'aurais pas arrangé ça avant 17h?" lui demandais-je en indiquant mon visage avec ma main droite. J'appuyai sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur. Je n'avais pas remarqué non plus que nous étions déjà devant. Il va vraiment falloir que je me reprenne. Si maintenant je commence à déambuler comme un zombie, ça ne va pas faire.

-"Et bien j'en doute. Ne comptes-tu pas m'en parler jusqu'à ce soir? À mon avis, ça va être notre sujet de conversation du jour." Tien, son sourire se fait arrogant...?

-"Je ne suis pas si bavarde que ça!"

-"Mais bien sur... mais même si tu n'envisageais vraiment pas de m'en parler pour au moins ... je sais pas, 3h? Tu sais très bien que je suis curieuse. C'est en sachant tout sur tout, que je pourrais t'aider au mieux. Je sais qu'il est parti y a pas mal de temps maintenant, que tu étais triste, mais je ne connais rien de sa personnalité. Quel genre d'homme a pu séduire Maka Albarn? En y repensant, je n'ai vu aucun potentiel amoureux à tes côtés..."

-"Parce que le rôle de maman célibataire me convient tout à fait. Bon miss 'je veux tout savoir', allons à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes."

Nous nous sommes donc engouvrées dans l'ascenseur dès que les portes se sont ouvertes. Notre chemin vers notre bureau fût silencieux. Elle devait sans doute commencer à préparer ses questions. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé de lui avant notre séparation. Que pourrais-je bien lui répondre? Qu'il était cool? Que nous nous sommes connus au lycée et qu'on a été un couple depuis nos 16 ans? Que son meilleur ami Black Star était mon ami d'enfance...Non... comment j'ai pu oublié ce détail?

-"Tsub, quand je suis devenue hermétique à tout ce qui se passait, est ce que par hasard, Soul a parlé d'un partenaie, un ami?"

-"Il me semble oui... un homme du nom de Black quelque chose. Pourquoi?"

-"Donc lui aussi est bien de retour... c'est juste un crétin fini qui a été mon ami avant le sien. Et pourtant ce traitre est parti avec lui. C'est Black Star son nom."

-"D'accord..."

-"C'est bon à savoir, maintenant je me dis que je devrais faire attention en rentrant chez moi."

-"Comment ça?" On dirait qu'elle commençait à avoir peur...

-"Comme cet idiot était mon ami, connaissant le phénomène qu'il est, il essayera peut être de me suivre afin, plutard, de débarquer sans prévenir. C'est tout à fait son genre. Combien de fois je l'ai retrouvé chez moi, sur mon canapé à manger ce que jm'étais préparée. Maintenant avec Zack, se serait dangereux qu'il sache où j'habite et reprenne ses vieilles habitudes de squatteur."

Tien, aucune réponse... Elle doit surement se dire qu'elle est la seule de mes amies à être normale... ce qui est le cas. C'est moi où cette journée va être plus longue que toutes les autres?

Soul's pov

Heureusement que notre relation était secrète. Sinon ça fait longtemps qu'un livre serait entré en contacte avec ma tête. Un trait de sa personnalité qui n'a surement pas dû changé hélas... Ça fait déjà dix minutes qu'elles sont parties et ce...Seth (?) n'arrête pas de déblatérer. Il doit quand même bien savoir que je dois le connaître par coeur ce dossier. Pourquoi il s'obstine à me le lire, et à commenter les détails?

En y repensant... elle n'a pas du tout changé. Peut être sa façon de se coiffer. Avant elle portait toujours ses cheveux en deux couettes parfaites. Ça lui donnait toujours un air de petite fille sage. Le chignon qu'elle a en ce moment, la rend beaucoup trop stricte. Peut être que je lui ferais la remarque quand on aura brisé la glace. Mais maintenant, c'est comment la briser cette glace. Vue sa tête, elle ne voulait certainement pas me voir, et encore moins travailler avec moi. Faut que je pense à prendre des cachets pour la tête avec moi, pour notre prochaine rencontre. Je ne pense pas y échapper cette fois.

-"Au moins vous avez pu retrouver votre frère à temps." il ne levait pas les yeux du papier. Il est conscient qu'il parle pour rien?

-"Oui, je m'en serais voulu s'il lui était arrivé malheur. Maintenant, je suis désolé de vous laisser, mais je dois absolument partir. Je dois retrouver mon ami d'ici un quart d'heure."

-"Oui oui, bien sur, je comprend. Et bien je vais continuer à étudier ceci un petit moment. Je vous tien au courant quand aux agents que vous avez réclamé pour comme unité. Il faut que je contacte Kidd afin de lui en parler. Depuis votre départ, sa situation a beaucoup évolué. Il est le vice président de la compagnie maintenant, et donc ne peut pas aller sur le terrain autant qu'il le voudrait."

-"Oui je suis au courant. J'ai toujours gardé contacte avec lui. Et je connais déjà sa réponse. Logiquement il n'y a aucun problème. Merci de votre aide." Jamais je n'ai été aussi poli avec un type qui m'énerve naturellement. Non mais c'est vrai. Il me laisse même pas en placer une, me fait la lecture comme si j'étais un gosse, alors que c'est moi qui l'ai rédigé ce dossier!

Bref... quittons ce foutu bureau. Il n'a franchement aucun goût en matière de décoration. Que faire maintenant... Black Star ne devrait pas arriver avant midi, ce qui fait que je n'ai rien à faire de ma matinée. Inutile d'essayer d'aller lui parler maintenant. Elle doit certainement mettre dans la confidence sa nouvelle équipière. Ça ne sert à rien d'aller se prendre plusieurs 'maka-chop' tout de suite. Kidd ne doit pas être dispo non plus... Autant commencer à trouver un endroit où rester. Une chambre d'hôtel devrait faire l'affaire pour le moment. Je me demande dans lequel on pourrait descendre...Ah... J'y pense... autant lui téléphoner pour en être sûr. Je saisis mon portable et compose le numéro.

-"Allô Black Star?" Dis-je, tout en décollant mon oreille de l'appareil. Pas manqué, je l'entend hurler de là... "Dis, t'as pris tout mon fric, ou t'as quand même eu l'idée de m'en laisser un peu, histoire que jnous paye des chambres à l'... d'accord. Et tu penses en avoir pour longtemps? Jfais quoi en attendant? Mais bien sur, aller manger un truc, alors que j'ai pas d'argent... Non c'est bon jvais aller prendre l'air au parc. À plus mec..."

C'est bien ce que je pensais, il a tout pris. Que faire contre ça? Et je me vois mal aller en taxer à Maka pour le moment... Pff, heureusement que je n'ai rien contre les bancs du parc.

J'imaginais pas dire ça un jour, mais j'espère que Black Star ne va pas tarder...


	3. Chapter 3

_Bien le bonjour les gens! Tout d'abord, je tenais à dire pardon pour cette longue période sans mettre en ligne de nouveau chapitre... pour ma défense, j'ai travaillé de matin plusieurs semaines de suite, et donc il m'était impossible de posté. Vrai il y avait les week end, mais j'avoue que là, c'était plus une flemme pas possible... bref, je vous laisse avec un ptit chapitre... je bloquais un peu pour la fin de celui ci. Donc voila, si vous trouvez que ça se termine bizarrement, je suis désolée. Bonne lecture ! _

_Les personnages de Soul Eater ne m'appartiennent pas, mais son l'oeuvre d'Atsushi Ohkubo._

Soul's pov

Bon d'accord, je n'ai rien contre ne rien faire. Mais à la longue, c'est chiant d'être allongé dans un parc public. C'est vrai, entre les oiseaux qui n'arrêtent pas de faire du bruit, les passants qui vous regardent bizarrement (à croire qu'on a pas le droit de se reposer ailleur que chez soi), et cette foutue école primaire. Non mais quelle idée de leur donner deux récréations? Et pourquoi est ce qu'ils ont besoin de faire autant de bruit quand ils jouent? Non mais franchement, pourquoi faire construire une école aussi près d'un lieu où l'on aime le calme... Et comme ça va bientôt être midi, le défilé des parents qui viennent chercher leurs gosses pour manger ne va pas tarder. Je dois bouger avant... et Black Star, où en est-il cet abruti? Tien, les parents commencent déjà à arriver. Normal, être dans les premiers... ça doit être pire à la fin de la journée. Oh, mais oui bien sur... je vois le genre. Voila pourquoi elles viennent en avance, c'est pour pouvoir parler. Et bien sur, il n'y a que des mères. La femme au foyer est à ce point là pathétique? Ça leur réussi pas l'isolation sociale, et de trainer avec des moins de 12 ans.

Bon, debout Soul, arrête de glander, bouge, fais quelque chose. Retourner au QG serait peut être une bonne idée maitenant. Black Star va surement aller là bas en premier, même s'il sait que jl'attend ici. Ce crétin..., bref quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

pov' normal

Les enfants qui ne rentrent pas chez eux, continuent à jouer dans la cours en attendant d'entrer dans la cantine. Deux petits garçons sont au portail, et regarde les autres partir.

-"Dis Finn, tu trouves pas qu'il ressemble à Zack le monsieur là bas?" dit le premier, un petit brun aux yeux noisettes, habillé d'une salopette en jean.

-"Où ça?"

-"Mais là bas là! Regarde il part en plus!"

-"Ah ouais t'as raison! Tu crois qu'il est de sa famille?" demande Finn, en cherchant à se hisser un peu plus.

-"Jpense pas, il n'a que sa maman et son grand père en famille." il descend et commence à partir. "Allez viens, on va aller lui dire qu'on a vu un lui plus vieux!"

Les deux enfants retournent vers un petit groupe en train de jouer au football.

Soul's pov

Je vais étriper mon ami. Cette fois c'est sur, jvais me le faire. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il fout bordel? Il se fait encore désirer? Si c'est le cas il va s'en souvenir qu'on n'me fait pas attendre 107 ans sans fric! Pff... ça fait bien quoi? Un bon quart d'heure que je fais le poteau dans ce hall c'est ça? Et bien oui, un quart d'heure à ruminer contre cet imbécile. Et il ne répond même plus au téléphone... Il en a tant marre que ça de vivre? Et j'ai la dalle...

Bon de toute façon, y a rien à y faire. Si je ne veux pas comater à cause du manque de nourriture, faut que j'aille demander un peu d'argent à Maka. J'ai mal à la tête à l'avance...

'Salut Maka! Dis, je sais que jt'ai plaquée et que jt'impose de bosser avec moi maintenant, mais est ce que t'aurais un peu d'argent pour moi, histoire que jcrève pas de faim. Allez, sois gentille.'

Je vais me faire tuer, me faire maka-choper jusqu'au traumatisme crânien. J'espère qu'elle n'ira pas jusqu'à faire de moi un légume...

Bon, où se trouve son bureau... courage Soul, tu peux y arriver sans lui rappeler à quel point tu l'énerves surement. Mais bon, je pense que j'ai pas besoin de dire grand chose pour qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle me déteste...

Maka's pov

-"Allô? Oh c'est toi? Que se passe-t-il?" Je bondis de mon siège. Si mon fils me téléphone alors qu'il est à l'école, c'est qu'il y a un problème."Quoi? Comment ça? Mais non tu ne me déranges pas, mais qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dis à propos de téléphoner pendant l'école? Ce n'est que pour les urgences! Non je ne suis pas en colère... Dis moi, pourquoi tu m'appelle mon poussin?...quoi, pourquoi tu me demande ça maintenant? Un monsieur qui te ressemblait? Je crois que tes copains ont du se tromper mon ange. C'était peut être un vieux monsieur, et de loin ils ont confondu. Il ne faut pas que tu te tracasse pour ça."

Non mais je rêve... Soul débarque dans mon bureau et j'ai mon fils au téléphone. Misère de misère.

-"Écoutes mon chéri, on en reparle tout à l'heure d'accord? Je t'aime mon chéri, bisous." Je raccroche mon téléphone et jauge mon h... et jauge Soul. "Et attendre qu'on te dise d'entrer ça te dit rien comme notion?"

-"Mais reconnais déjà que j'ai frappé. Je me suis amélioré... plus important... tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie?" dit Soul en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il semble étonné. Mais c'est insultant! Il croit quoi? Non mais! Autant le faire marcher, puisqu'il me croit incapable d'être avec quelqu'un après lui? Et puis, ce n'est pas mentir dans un sens. Zack fait parti de ma vie.

-"Oui, effectivement, j'ai quelqu'un. Tu doutais que je puisse te remplacer?" Je devrais avoir honte... me servir ainsi de Zack, afin de soigner ma dignité.

-"Me remplacer? Que tu es dure. Tu ne le vois donc que comme une roue de secours? Le pauvre gars..." dit il en m'envoyant son sourire narquois en pleine figure.

-"Je crois que nous nous sommes mal compris. Lui et moi, ce n'est absolument pas comme c'était pour toi et moi. Je l'aime énormément. Il est ma vie." Il doit se poser des questions... grand bien lui fasse! Il y a très peu de chance pour que de toute façon il découvre la vérité.

-"Si tu tien tellement à lui, il doit vivre un véritable enfer. Ton paternel doit lui mener la vie dure. D'ailleurs, comment va ce vieux pervers?"

-"Pour ton information, mon père adooooooooore Zack." Ah, on dirait que ça ne lui plaît pas. Il commence à froncer les sourcils. "Mais je dois t'avouer que c'est toujours pareil. Moins jle vois, mieux jme porte." Je décide de couper cours à cette conversation. Mieux vaut éviter de m'enfoncer un peu plus dans cette comédie. C'est vraiment pathétique de lui faire croire que je suis avec un autre, alors que je parle de notre fils. "Tu avais une bonne raison pour faire éruption dans mon bureau comme ça?"

On dirait qu'il n'a rien contre changé de conversation. Parfait... non... je connais ce petit sourire...

-"Soul...? Qu'est ce que tu veux...?" Quand il essaye d'amadouer comme ça, juste avec son regard et son sourire, c'est qu'il a besoin de quelque chose. Et en général ce quelque chose se trouve sous forme de billets verts ou de petites pièces jaunes.

-"Et bien tu vois, c'est midi... et je n'ai toujours pas vu Black Star depuis tout à l'heure. Tu connais cet idiot... surement en train de faire son intéressant quelque part. Sauf qu'il y a un problème."

-"Un problème...?"Je le vois venir... il le sait. Toujours ce sourire.

-"Il a tout mon argent avec lui...et c'est midi." Traduction, j'ai faim, paye moi à manger... jouer les idiotes peut être te faire comprendre d'aller voir ailleurs?

-"Bravo, tu sais lire l'heure. Et?" dis-je en lui renvoyant son sourire. Mais pourquoi le sien ne s'efface pas de son visage? Tu dois bien comprendre que jvais rien te donner, non?

-"Maka... je sais que c'est très mal venu pour moi de te demander ça, mais s'il te plaît...?"

Tien, bizarre... il préfère faire le gentil pour avoir mon fric? D'accord il est beau son sourire, mais il croit vraiment que je vais céder car il a conscience qu'il ne devrait pas me demander quoi que se soit?

-"Pourquoi tu ne vas pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis certaine que tu pourrais trouver une âme châritable assez rapidement."

-"Mais je n'aurais pas la force d'aller jusqu'à chez Kidd. Et ici je ne connais personne d'autre... Je n'ai rien dans le ventre depuis hier midi..."

Tu veux m'avoir par les sentiments? Bon, je ne suis pas méchante non plus, s'il vient vers moi, c'est qu'il doit vraiment avoir faim... et il n'aime pas non plus demander des services ou autres d'habitude. Devrais-je être gentille?

Je l'observe un petit moment. Il commence à perdre patience je le vois, je le connais trop bien.

-"Tant pis, c'est pas grave..."

-"Attends." Il se retourne vers moi, alors qu'il était déjà à la porte. "Voila un billet de 10. Vas te prendre un sandwich, et n'oublis pas de me les rendre la prochaine fois." Il revient vers mon petit bureau, et attrape le billet que je lui tend.

-"Thanks my lady." Encore ce sourire. Il veut toujours passer de la pommade, ou à un autre but? Il se redirige vers la porte "Et au fait... Zack n'est pas un prénom cool. Le pauvre, s'appeler comme ça..."

C'est trop bête... alors que j'avais pris la résolution d'être gentille malgré notre passé.

-"MAKA-CHOP! J'aime beaucoup ce prénom, tu n'as rien à redire! Et j'ajouterais qu'il est extrêmement cool! Maintenant sorts de mon bureau et vas t'acheter à manger avant que je ne tue à coup de livre!" Ma dernière tentative de bonté. Qu'il saisisse cette perche et s'en aille gentiment.

-"À ce que jvois t'es toujours aussi violente! T'aurais du consulter comme jte l'ai toujours conseillé! Pauvre mec, jle plaind vraiment! Être avec barracuda comme toi!"

Malheureusement mon livre s'écrase contre le mur, et non sa tête. Il est déjà parti. D'accord, je ne ferais plus aucun effort pour être gentille avec cet abruti!


	4. Chapter 4

_Bien le bonjour les gens ! Est ce que je peux m'excuser sans craindre de recevoir des cailloux? Oui donc je voulais m'excuser pour avoir pris énormément de temps à sortir un autre chapitre. En fait je crois que je ne devrais pas donner de date butoire, ou faire des promesses. Pas que je ne voudrais pas les tenir, mais c'est le temps qui me manque. En ce moment j'ai, une semaine sur deux, un week end normal (sinon bah j'ai que mon dimanche, et ça fait trèèèèèèès mal). Alors encore une fois pardon... _

_Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, ce n'est pas parce que je ne publie pas régulièrement que j'abandonne mon histoire. Loin de là. J'ai même déjà ma suite en tête. Le problème, c'est l'entre le début et la suite que je bloque...Enfin voila quoi. ^^_

_Et je voulais aussi vous remercier pour les commentaires, ils me vont droit au coeur. _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne lecture, bonne soirée, bonne nuit les gens !_

_Les personnages de Soul Eater ne m'appartiennent pas, mais son l'oeuvre d'Atsushi Ohkubo._

**CHAPITRE 4**

Le soleil brille sur les habitants de Death City, il brille et porte un sourir sadique. En suivant l'astre lumineux des yeux, tout le monde peut appercevoir le manoir Death. La "maison" de la famille dirigeante de la ville. Trois personnes se trouvaient dans le jardin:

Death the Kidd, fils unique de Lord Shinigami, était, comme à son habitude, entrain de sermonner ses deux gardes du corps, Liz et Patty Thompson, sur leur choix vestimentaire. Un problème de symétrie qui le mettait en dehors de lui.

-"Combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter! Vos vêtements sont un désastre! Vous ne savez absolument pas accorder les couleurs et les formes! Pourquoi as tu mis ce tee-shirt ridicule Patty?" dit il, larmoyant.

-"Ah Ah! Kidd t'es tout dégoulinant!" annonça Patty tout en lui montrant son nez. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa question, puisque de toute façon la réponse qu'elle avait à lui donner ne le satisferait surement pas.

-"Kidd, si tu pouvais te calmer, ça nous arrangerait. Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire qu'elle porte un tee-shirt avec bob l'éponge. C'est pas toi qui le porte, alors respire." dit Liz, en prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais, afin de lui montrer comment faire.

-"Mais c'est horrible! Comment veux-tu que je puisse vivre en la laissant porter cette chose! Et toi! Regardes toi! Cette veste autour de ta taille, dont le noeud n'a pas bien équilibré les deux manches! Et tes cheveux! Pourquoi une tresse qu'à droite? Tu veux ma mort..."

Kidd était maintenant en boule par terre, murmurant des paroles inaudibles, et observant un mouvement de bascule. Patty n'arrivait plus à contenir son rire vis à vis du désarroi du pauvre jeune homme. Toujours à terre et en larmes, Kidd entendit néanmoins son téléphone sonner :

-"Allô..." dit il sans énergie.

Sans même lui répondre à son interlocuteur, Kidd tendit l'appareil à Liz, qui le regardait, dépitée.

-"Oui allô? Oh! Maka! Comment ça va? Ah euh oui... bah, comme d'habitude tu sais... Non, cette fois c'est de Bob l'éponge que tout est parti." Elle regarda de nouveau Kidd, qui commençait à arracher de l'herbe, en calmant ses sanglots. "Enfin bref... que me vaut cet appel? Zack? Si bien sur que je peux aller le chercher. Mais pourquoi tu... NAN? Il est de retour depuis quand?" De sa vision périphérique, elle vit Kidd se mettre à ramper doucement vers la sortie du jardin. Par pur réflexe, elle l'arrêta net dans sa tentative d'évasion. "Je crois savoir qui était au courant... oui non y a pas de problème, j'irais récupérer Zack. J'en déduis que les retrouvailles... d'accord d'accord, on en reparle quand jt'aurais en face de moi. Crois pas y couper madame! Très bien, y a pas de souci jte dis. Oui, mais je t'en pris... oui, bisous." Elle se retourne vers Kidd "Bon, je pense que tu sais ce qui t'attend, non?"

Kidd était maintenant remit de sa crise. Il se releva, s'épousseta, sans jamais recontrer le regard accusateur de Liz. Patty elle aussi avait perdu toute trace de son fou rire. Elle avait adopté la même posture que sa soeur, et faisait barrage à Kidd.

-"Alors? Rien à dire pour ta défense?" Liz commençait à fulminer. Kidd, qu'elle mettait sur un piedestral la décevait beaucoup en ce moment même. "Je peux savoir si tu comptais nous le dire, ou si tu attendais gentiment qu'on le croise dans la rue?"

-"Franchement Liz, tu penses vraiment que je ne vous aurais rien dis? C'est juste que je ne savais pas comment vous annoncer la nouvelle."

-"Tout simplement voyons. D'accord je lui en veux d'être parti sans ma copine, mais il est toujours mon ami. C'est vexant de n'avoir pas été dans la confidence!"

-"Je suis sincèrement désolé les filles." dit il en les regardant à tour de rôle. "Mais avoue Liz, que tu n'aurais pas été très fine si tu avais pu lui parler quand il m'a informé qu'il revenait."

-"Et nee-san aurait eut raison! Soul mérite au moins qu'on lui remette les pendules à l'heure!" dit Patty en tapant du pied.

-"Donc nous sommes d'accord, j'ai bien fais de ne rien vous dire. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, il faut que j'aille régler quelque chose." Il commença à partir, puis fit volte face. "Oh, et sérieusement, allez vous changer!"

Il se prit de plein fouet un escarpin noir, et dût battre en retraite, ne pensant absolument pas à se laisser faire une marque de talon symétrique à la première.

Maka's pov

Je me sentais stupide dès que j'ai reposé le téléphone. Je m'enfonce dans mon mensonge, et après ma future conversation avec Liz, j'imagine que je vais me faire réprimander comme une gamine. Enfin bref, apparement Kidd va occuper son côté obscure un petit moment...j'espère. Bon, maintenant il va falloir se bouger et aller chercher une copie du dossier. Pas que je ne connais pas les grandes lignes, mais j'imagine qu'il a réussi à recueillir quelques informations depuis 6 ans. Je me lève de mon fauteuil et traine les pieds jusqu'à ma porte. Bon Maka ma grande motive toi! Le vicomte Duck a commencé ses crimes il y a, à peu près 13 ans. Il s'était attaqué à deux familles des quartiers riches, laissant toujours les enfants de la maison le regarder massacrer les parents. Brr! Un véritable taré! On a su qu'il a quitté la ville il y a six ans, et le voila de retour. Mais pourquoi? Cette affaire n'a pas fini de me donner des migraines. J'espère vraiment trouver des nouveaux éléments dans ce fichu dossier que Soul a monté.

pov' normal

Maka sortit de son bureau, pris une profonde inspirationi et se dirigea à l'autre bout du couloir, vers l'ascenseur. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'appuyer sur le bouton, les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles même, laissant sortir trois personnes. Elle s'engouffra dans la cabine sans faire attention aux autres occupants, et appuya sur l'étage où elle voulait se rendre.

-"C'est pas vrai? Ma formidable personne n'a même pas attirer ton attention? Toujours aussi bizarre à ce que je vois _Miss je sais tout_." dit alors une voix, tout près de son oreille. Maka sursauta et se retourna vivement.

-"Bl..Black Star? Espèce de crétin! Ne surprend pas les gens comme ça!" réussit-elle à articuler, une main sur le coeur, alors que celui ci battait encore rapidement sous l'effet de surprise.

-"Il n'y a que toi pour être surprise par le grand Black Star! Toute personne avec un esprit normalement constitué aurait remarqué ma présence!" rétorqua-t-il, mains sur les hanches, et riant avec exagération. "Alors Miss rat de bibliothèque, heureuse de refaire équipe avec le meilleur duo qui soit?"

Maka le fixa sans rien répondre. Les bras à présent croisés, elle le détailla des pieds à la tête. Black Star portait un jean bleu foncé ample, avec un débardeur rouge pétant ajusté de très près à son corps. Non, il n'avait pas trop changé, il avait juste changé ses couleurs de vêtements.

-"Enfin une réaction digne de ce nom! Tu es tellement ravie de me revoir, moi, le dieu vivant, que tu ne peux que me contempler! C'est normal mais en même temps ça me gêne, j'ai déjà tellement de fans de part le monde Maka..." se crut-il d'ajouter en lui apposant une main, se voulant réconfortante, sur l'épaule.

Sans crier gare, un livre d'une épaisseur de 546 pages s'abattit sur le crâne divin.

-"ESPECE D'ABRUTI FINI!"

-"Mais mais! Pourquoi tu me frappes? J'ai rien fais de mal!"

-"QUOI? Rien fait de mal? Jte signal que tu oses me sortir une phrase débile typiquement toi, alors qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis 6 ans, et que toi non plus tu n'as pas jugé bon que je me joigne à vous quand vous êtes partis!"

-"Et c'est pour ça que jme mange un livre?"

Avant même qu'elle puisse porter une nouvelle attaque, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, permettant à Black Star de sortir de son champ de vision.

-"D'accord d'accord, je suis désolé! Mais pose se satané livre s'il te plaît!"

-"Y a du progès. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du boulot." dit elle en le poussant avant de passer. "

Black Star la regarda partir, sans chercher à la retenir. Il savait qu'ils lui avaient fait du mal, mais ne s'attendait quand même pas à se faire sauvagement attaquer pour leur retrouvailles. Instinctivement, il toucha sa tête à l'endroit où elle avait frappé, et ressentit une légère douleur. Nule doute qu'il aurait une bosse.


	5. Interlude

_Bonjour les gens ! _

_Tout d'abord, encore merci pour les commentaires. Puis, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, certainement abusée, que vous avez du endurer par ma faute. Avant de me faire très certainement lincher, je me permet de faire un petit brin de pub pour ma simili, ma soeur de coeur, White NPG. Elle a écris de nombreuses fanfics, publiées certaines, mais sa petite nouvelle est vraiment à lire. C'est une fanfic d'Adekan, un manga qui n'a pas encore sorti beaucoup de tomes chez nous (d'ailleurs, je vous invite à l'essayer si vous ne connaissez pas). Étant donné que ce manga ne compte que 3 fanfics à son actif, c'est pourquoi je me permet de faire un brin de pub. Désolée pour ceux que ça énerve...mais voila ! . _

_Bon, maintenant c'est l'heure pour moi de me faire incendier... Vous avez reçu un mail d'alerte, alors qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre aujourd'hui. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je vais faire une petite pause dans cette fanfic. J'ai commencé le chapitre 5, mais j'avoue que maintenant je bloque en plein milieu. Du coup, je préfère m'arrêter officiellement un peu. Surtout que maintenant j'ai autre chose en tête, unne autre fanfic, et un projet personnel. Mais pas de panique, la suite viendra un jour, je n'abandonne pas pour autant. _

_Encore une fois, désolée, et à bientôt ! ^.^_


End file.
